


in which way we'll go

by issei



Series: House of Butterflies [1]
Category: Cinnamon Kitchen (original series), Original Works
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 16:57:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4444352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/issei/pseuds/issei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Paman, apa paman menyukai ayahku?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	in which way we'll go

**Author's Note:**

> _"Cinnamon Kitchen" adalah original series yang diciptakan oleh[issei](http://archiveofourown.org/users/issei) dan [denayaira](http://archiveofourown.org/users/denayaira) dimulai dari cerita tentang dua karakter utamanya, (yang merupakan OC dari masing-masing creator) yaitu Akimoto Akira dan Junichi Manami. Untuk tahu lebih jauh mengenai seriesnya, dapat mengecek [masterlist berikut](http://denayaira.dreamwidth.org/4145.html). _
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _fic ini merupakan sequel dari[House of Butterflies](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4438016/chapters/10083242), so, things will make more sense if you read that first!_

"Paman, apa paman menyukai ayahku?"

Di seberangnya, bersandar pada sofa, duduk di lantai, pamannya itu berhenti membaca buku dalam genggamannya dan melirik pada ia yang sedang mengerjakan setumpuk tugas yang berhamparan di ruang tamu berkarpet tersebut. Setelah tiga tahun pertama, rumah itu menjadi tempat tinggal keduanya setelah asrama sekolah. Tempat tinggal paman Jun dan sering juga ayah memilih untuk tidak tinggal di mansion keluarga dan tinggal di tempat kecil itu lagi.

(Tempatnya memang memiliki pemandangan yang indah, lagipula.)

Paman Jun melepas kacamatanya dan menurunkan bukunya, sebuah novel misteri dalam bahasa asing, yang digenggamnya dengan satu tangan. Ia tersenyum jenaka seperti biasa ketika ia sedang dalam mood main-main, menggoda Katsuya dengan suatu pertanyaan, namun matanya, kali itu, sedikit serius.

Mungkin penasaran juga dengan pertanyaannya kali ini.

"...ayahmu orang yang penting bagiku." Jawab paman Jun, diplomatis, seakan-akan ia memilah-milah kata dengan menimbangnya sebelum menyatakan jawabannya kepada Katsuya. Seakan ia harus hati-hati.

"Mengapa kau bertanya demikian?"

Katsuya memutar-mutar pensilnya menggambar lingkaran yang awut-awutan di buku tulis berhitungnya, sambil mencoba menjelaskan pemikirannya.

"Karena ibu juga menyukai ayah, tapi ayah meninggalkannya."

Paman Jun melipat kacamatanya. Tatapannya memincing, tak terbaca, antara prihatin maupun menimbang kepadanya. Di saat-saat seperti ini, Katsuya merasa paling hilang dan tidak tahu harus menjelaskan runtutan pemikirannya bagaimana, karena mungkin ia telah menyinggung perasaan paman Jun, dan juga perasaan ayah, bila ia mendengar, tapi sejujurnya ia--

"Apa kau merindukan ibumu?"

Gerakan pensil Katsuya berhenti. Di balik matanya, ia sadar bahwa gambar-demi-gambar telah berlarian tentang wangi dan wajah ibu yang dirindukannya, walaupun terkadang seisi rumah bahkan ayah dapat terasa begitu dingin dan tidak menyenangkan. (Katsuya tidak pernah merasa berasal di sana. Apalagi ingin dekat-dekat dengan si Chiyo yang keriput. Ia lebih suka berada di kamar ibunya.)

Pelan-pelan Katsuya mendongak dan menatap kepada paman Jun yang kini sudah menggeser mendekat dan meletakkan tangannya dengan lembut di kepalanya, mengacaknya pelan. Nada paman Jun lembut kembali dan ia, Katsuya sadari, telah menjadi salah satu sandaran. (Sama seperti bagaimana ayahnya bersandar padanya juga.)

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kita pergi sekarang?"

"...Eeeeh?"

Paman Jun tertawa. Tawanya selalu ringan dan berdering dan Katsuya sadar, selalu membuat bahu ayah tidak jadi tegang dan membuat matanya menyipit senang. Paman Jun kemudian mengacungkan satu tangannya lagi. Senyumnya lebar, dan nakal. "Aku tidak melihat alasan kenapa kau tidak boleh mengunjungi ibumu dan bersenang-senang sendiri! Kita bisa makan-makan di jepang!"

"Bagaimana kita-- tapi aku masih punya PR! Nanti ayah--"

"Serahkan saja semuanya padaku." Dan kemudian, terhadap Katsuya yang melongo begitu saja, aljabarnya terlupakan--ia melihat paman Jun yang terkekeh matanya berkilat-kilat bersinar sambil ia membuat panggilan. "Halo, Erika-chan? Ini aku~ bisakah kau siapkan untukku dan Katsuya ke Jepang pagi ini? Oh, dan jangan beritahu Akira--"

* * *

Paman Jun mengajarinya cara mengepak dalam satu ransel saja untuk beberapa hari, dan berpakaian senyaman mungkin untuk perjalanan mereka. (Ia bahkan menyuruh Katsuya memakai sepatu usang favoritnya bila itu yang ia mau.) Kemudian, pagi itu juga, salah satu dari mobil sedan hitam yang sering dipakai mengantar jemput dia berhenti di depan flat apartemen paman Jun, yang hampir tidak membawa apa-apa kecuali tas kecil dan tongkatnya sendiri, yang ia lipat karena ia ingin berjalan mandiri, dan membawa mereka ke bandara privat.

Paman Jun terkekeh sepanjang jalan, dan mengobrol tak habis-habisnya dengannya mengenai banyak tempat untuk bersenang-senang di jepang. (Bintang darat! Mata paman Jun berkilap akan sesuatu yang sedikit menakutkan, namun kemudian Katsuya tak peduli lebih jauh karena ia sudah bisa membayangkan sederet makanan jepang yang paman Jun janjikan untuk menraktirnya ketika ia sampai di sana.)

Mereka menaruh barang-barang mereka di hotel ketika sampai di jepang. Erika-san tidak ikut turun lagi karena ia harus ke rumah induk, katanya, dan menyerahkan kunci mobilnya kepada Paman Jun. Kemudian mereka pergi makan hingga mereka sangat-sangat kenyang, mengunjungi arcade paling ramai di Jepang pada malam hari (bahkan memperbolehkannya mencoba panchiko, diam-diam.)

Rasanya, melancong bersama paman Jun merupakan perasaan paling menyenangkan yang pernah Katsuya rasakan. Ketika pada akhirnya, larut malam lagi dan ia sedikit lelah, namun ingin tetap bangun, ia merasa sedikit sedih karena tidak bisa bersama-sama dengan ayah.

"Paman Jun..."

"Ya?" Paman itu tersenyum, menginjak pedal gas otomatis dan memacu mobilnya ketika hari sudah larut. Dan Katsuya sedikit mengantuk.

"Apa ayah benar-benar tidak tahu?"

"Hohoho." Paman itu tertawa. Dan samar-samar, Katsuya merasa mobil itu berhenti. "Itu urusanku dengan ayahmu nanti. Sekarang, kita sudah sampai!"

"Eeeh?" Ketika Paman Jun membantunya melepaskan sabuk pengaman, Katsuya melongo keluar dan menemukan mereka bukan sampai ke lobby hotel tempat mereka check ini tadi. Mereka ada di depan kompleks...apartemen...atau mungkin juga hotel...? Yang sama sekali berbeda, namun tidak segemerlap sebelumnya.

"Ayo, ayo~"

Paman Jun turun, dan kemudian seorang concierge membukakan pintu baginya. Katsuya berjalan mengikut paman Jun yang langkah-langkahnya pelan menuju masuk ke dalam gedung itu, yang ruang lobby-nya besar, dan bertuliskan bahwa tempat itu adalah apartemennya.

Karena pertanyaannya tidak dijawab, Katsuya diam saja selama mereka kemudian masuk ke dalam lift dan paman Jun menekan tombol lima belas.

Di lantai tujuan tersebut, terhampar koridor yang cukup panjang dan berkarpet, dan ada satu-satunya pintu di sana.

Ketika mereka keluar, dan sampai di depan pintu itu, kemudian paman Jun menegakkan dirinya dan tersenyum. (Matanya terlalu menyipit.)

"Nah, sekarang kau tekan tombolnya dan tunggu siapa yang akan datang! Aku akan ada di sini."

"Huh?" Katsuya menatapnya aneh, namun senyum paman Jun begitu absolut sifatnya seakan-akan tidak memberinya kesempatan lebih jauh memprotes, sebelum Katsuya sendiri kemudian menekan tombol belnya.

Untuk kemudian dibuka oleh seorang perempuan yang membuatnya terkejut bukan kepalang.

"Katsuya!"

"Ibu-!" Ia hanya sempat berdiri di sana sebelum wanita itu, masih amat familiar, harum, dan membuat Katsuya merasa perih oleh rindu yang tidak pernah ia tahu--mendekapnya erat-erat dengan tungkainya yang semakin ringkih. Litani namanya dan ucapan-ucapan haru dibenamkan ibu di telinganya, menciumi pipinya, menghirup wangi rambutnya. Kemudian Katsuya sudah memeluk balik, memeluk balik, dan seolah ia tidak akan melepas.

Setelah beberapa saat lamanya, lama sekali, ia merasakan ibunya mendongak dan menatap orang yang berdiri di baliknya, dengan mata berkaca-kaca, penuh terimakasih.

Katsuya menoleh dari dalam pelukan ibunya. Ia ingin berterimakasih, namun rindu menyumpal tenggorokannya dan tidak membuat suaranya keluar.

Paman Jun yang bersandar pada sisi koridor dengan santai, memandang mereka berdua hangat, kemudian menegakkan langkahnya yang masih agak pincang, dan mengangkat tangannya.

"Kalau begitu, kutitipkan Katsuya untuk malam ini ya, Fumiko."

Ia merasakan ibunya mengangguk, dan menyapu air matanya sendiri, sebelum menyunggingkan senyum paling hangat, untuk Katsuya sendiri, dan merangkulnya untuk masuk ke dalam.

Paman Jun berlalu, setelah melambai dan mengucapkan _'jaga dirimu',_ kepadanya dalam sunyi. Dan Katsuya tidak sempat berterimakasih padanya.

* * *

 

Jun baru menghembuskan napas pertamanya, membuat asap terkebul putih dan mengisi udara dengan nikotin, ketika ia mendengar suara langkah-langkah kaki itu berderap mendekatinya, yang berdiri dalam kegelapan, bersandar pada pintu mobilnya, di lahan parkiran kompleks apartemen itu.

Kemudian wajah Akira yang sepertinya kesal dan merajuk muncul di hadapannya.

Jun mengetuk-ngetuk batang rokok pertama yang baru ia sulut, sebelum menginjaknya dengan sol sepatunya, di tanah. Sayang sekali.

"Kau seharusnya paling tidak memberi tahuku." Mulai Akira. Wajahnya kusut, sepertinya ia langsung menghambur dari kantornya, naik pesawat ke jepang, begitu staff-staffnya yang terlalu setia bocor mengenai lokasi kedua orang itu.

"Ia terlihat begitu kesepian. Kau tidak seharusnya menahannya di Perancis, lama-sekali, Akira. Hatinya selalu berada di Jepang."

Akira tadinya ingin menyulut kembali. Karena ia terlihat kesal, mungkin karena di luar ini dingin dan ia terengah-engah, mungkin karena puntung yang telah mati di bawah sepatu Jun tadi. Tapi kemudian ia mengambil napas dan mengatur kata-katanya.

"...bagaimana kau tahu? Kalau ia selama ini ingin pulang ke Jepang? Ia terlihat bahagia, selama ini, di Paris."

"Huh." Jun tertawa kecil. Namun tidak ada rasa humor di baliknya, ketika ia kemudian menggaruk belakang kepalanya dan menyakukan satu tangan, meraih kunci mobilnya.

"Kau tidak bisa memisahkan seseorang dari ibunya, Aki-chan."

Delik di mata Akira yang bersinar, di antara penerangan lampu yang kerlap-kerlip, metropolitan nostalgi, dan kini, mengingatkan Jun bahwa sudah begitu lama ia tidak menjejakkan kaki di negri ini. Mereka sudah jauh lebih tua. Tidak menggebu-gebu dan emosional, muda lagi.

Kemudian angin berhembus, dan kesunyian itu, di antara deru kota yang terus hidup, dipecahkan Akira. "Di luar sini dingin. Kau tadi sudah check-in di hotel?"

"Sudah." Jun mengeluarkan kunci mobilnya, sekarang, dan menekan tombol otomatis kuncinya terbuka. Untuk kemudian ia merasa tangannya digenggam Akira lagi, seolah setelah begitu lama (padahal baru kurang dari dua puluh empat jam tadi? --ralat, ia masih begitu emosional), yang mengambil kunci itu darinya dengan lembut dan mendorong bahunya untuk masuk lewat kursi penumpang saja.

"Gunakan mobilmu sendiri." Jun menggerutu. (Mungkin ia terpengaruh angin yang dingin.)

"Kau tidak punya SIM."

Jun merutuk, namun diterbangkan angin ketika ia kemudian berjalan memutari depan mobil itu, yang kemudian menyala, sebelum masuk ke kursi penumpang di sebelah pengemudi. Duduk, dan memasang sabuk pengamannya.

Sudah berapa lama semenjak mereka duduk seperti ini, di jalan-jalan Tokyo.

Akira, seperti biasa, berfokus pada kemudinya ketika mobil mereka kemudian sudah berjalan. Membuat Jun merasa aman untuk memejamkan matanya, karena, jujur saja, membesarkan seorang remaja muda bukan perkara yang gampang.

"Kau ingin makan sesuatu?" Tanya Akira.

Jun hanya membenamkan kepalanya lebih dalam dan menggumamkan sesuatu yang tidak koheren, nyaris tertidur. Membuat Akira tersenyum lagi sambil membelokkan setirnya.

Mereka berdua sudah pulang.

* * *

 

Akira menjejak keluar dari kamar mandi, yang kaca-kacanya berembun oleh uap dari shower hangat yang baru saja ia pakai, mengepul ke dalam ruang hotel itu juga. Sudah nyaris tengah malam. Lampu-lampu dari suite room itu dimatikan sama-sekali, sehingga hanya penerangan dari kamar mandi yang pintunya terbuka, dibayanginya, dan dari kaca balkon yang menawarkan pemandangan keluar metropolitan yang berkelap-kelip yang menjadikan cahaya.

Menerangi dan membayang pada sosok Jun yang duduk di tepi tempat tidur, membelakanginya.

Mengalungkan handuk di lehernya, setelah mengeringkan kepala, Akira beranjak naik. Celana panjang dari kopernya yang seadanya tadi bergesekan dengan bedcover putih yang tebal, senada dengan kemeja Jun yang putih dan celananya yang cokelat, meminjam punya Akira tadi. Dari belakang, Akira kemudian merangkul pinggangnya dan mencium pipinya, turun ke lehernya yang juga masih lembab akibat shower tadi.

"Kau tidak mengantuk?" gumam Akira, menghirup wangi Jun, yang memandang lurus ke luar. Jun tidak meliriknya, namun sadar ia ada dari gemetar kecil ketika Akira mencium lehernya, posesif.

"Aku hanya berpikir," jawab Jun, bergerak bersandar pada rengkuhan Akira yang menyambutnya, tempatnya menyandarkan diri. "apa kau tidak seharusnya tidur di rumah induk malam ini."

Akira tertawa kecil. "Aku ingin tidur bersamamu."

Ia mendongak, senyumnya manis walaupun Jun menatapnya kesal, pipi memerah, ranum. Hal ini membuat Akira tak sungkan lagi, walaupun untuk sesaat ia melihat kantong mata Jun dan ingin mengajaknya, benar-benar tidur.

Tapi Jun kemudian menarik kepalanya menunduk dan menciumnya dengan panas. Membuat Akira kembali tersenyum dalam ciumannya.

Ketika kemudian Jun menggeser dan membiarkan tangannya mulai menariki celana Akira lepas, ia menggumam, " _Screw this_ ," katanya. "sudah lama kita tidak tidur tanpa ada Katsuya."

Senyum Akira tetap ada, sambil ia menggenggam tangan Jun, kemudian. Menarik mereka berbaring dengan Jun di atasnya, mengelus tengkuknya, dan menguntai kancing bajunya.

Sepanjang sisa malam yang ada, tangan dan bibir mereka tidak kunjung lepas.

* * *

 Jun menciumnya, tak lepas. Bibirnya menyesap dan bahkan menggigit bibir Akira, sembari ia menggunakan satu tangannya yang bebas ditangkupkan ke pipinya itu, mengelusnya. Hal ini ia maksudkan untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya, namun tangan Akira tetap lihai, membukanya dari helai-helai pakaian dan menarik turun risleting celana, hingga--

"Ah--" Mata Jun terbuka dan tak fokus, desahan itu melompat keluar begitu saja dari mulutnya yang sejenak berhenti mencium. Ia mendongak dan menatap kesal dan malu pada Akira, yang tersenyum, dan tangannya ofensif menyentuhnya di bawah situ, kini, telanjang, dan beritmis. Jun mulai terengah dan kemudian perlu bertumpu pada satu tangannya lagi agar menjaga beratnya tidak kemudian menimpa Akira. Walaupun tahu ia dapat dengan mudah disokong oleh Akira, dari bawah.

Akira memendam desahan-desahan berikutnya dengan menciumnya lagi, membuat Jun kepayang dan suhu tubuhnya meninggi, panas. Ia tak berdaya walaupun ia berada di atas, dengan tangan dan mulut Akira yang membuatnya sulit berpikir panjang.

Ia merasakan kaki Akira yang satu menekuk, mendorongnya agar naik dan tak terfokus mencoba, berusaha meraba Akira sendiri dengan terhuyung-huyung.

Ketika Jun kemudian benar-benar menjadi sapuan yang ranum merah dan terengah-engah, ia berkata pada pipi Akira, pada matanya, yang mengamatinya. "Ini sungguh tidak adil."

(Mereka berdua tahu itu bukan protesan.)

Maka kemudian Akira hanya tertawa kembali, dan kemudian mengecup pipinya lagi, puas, dan manis, ketika ia kemudian menggunakan satu lututnya bertumpu dan kemudian berguling untuk mengganti kedudukan mereka. Membaringkan Jun dengan hati-hati dan memastikan kakinya yang rawan terletak dengan aman, mereka kini di tengah-tengah ranjang. Bedcover yang tadi di bawah Akira tarik dan hamparkan menyelimuti mereka karena suhunya yang dingin. Dan ia tak lepas-lepasnya mencium Jun lagi sembari terus mempersiapkannya, mempersiapkan dirinya sendiri, dan memperhatikan betul tiap-tiap engahan dan reaksi yang mampu ditariknya, dari pirang itu, tiap desah dan tiap tarikan. Getaran bulu matanya dan matanya yang menatapnya penuh nafsu, nanar. Pipi dan bibirnya yang ranum.

Semua hal yang membuat kontrol diri Akira terkupas, satu demi satu.

Jun di bawahnya menggeliat. Akira mencium lehernya kini, mengambil kontrol, sembari kemudian ia memapah kedua kaki Jun dan mendorong pulang.

Mulut Jun, terbuka dalam desahan yang keras. Punggungnya, menekuk dan membuka ruang untuk Akira menyelipkan tangannya dan menggenggamnya, di sana. Untuk beberapa detik, yang ada hanya adaptasi, yang tiap-tiap timbre detiknya membuat kontrol diri Akira mulai musnah. (Mereka tak lagi punya anak di samping kamar sebelah untuk dijaga tidurnya tanpa suara, ingat.) Yang ada hanya Jun yang vokal, Jun yang akan mendesah dan bahkan menjerit bila Akira membuatnya menggeliat dan puas. Tiap-tiap bulir keringat yang basah membuat kulitnya licin di bawah temaram lampu dari luar. Badannya yang gemetar, dan berbasuh oleh perasaan dan nikmat, membuat Akira kemudian meminta pengertian, agar Jun memberikannya lampu hijau agar ia boleh bergerak karena mungkin, mungkin ia tidak akan tahan lebih lama lagi.

Jun memejamkan matanya, dan mengalungkan tangannya di sekitar leher Akira. Menciumnya. Memperbolehkan Akira kini bergerak.

Dan Akira bergerak. Malam itu dengan peluh dan desah, karena tiap respon yang diterimanya, tiap sensasi yang semakin mengantarnya, membuatnya sendiri tenggelam dalam tiap inci kulit Jun yang ia telusuri, yakini dengan bibirnya, dan tiap kali kekasihnya itu mengerang dan mendesah. Yang ada tinggal suara-suara keresak seprai dan bedcover yang menutupi mereka, mulai basah. Akira yang dengan sungguh-sungguh juga mempersiapkan Jun agar mereka berdua datang.

Ketika rintihan Jun memohon, meningkat, Akira tinggal menggigit lembut telinganya lagi, karena ia sudah merasa dekat--

dan membisikkan kata-kata itu lagi seperti tiap kali, sebelum mereka, dalam sinkron, mencapai klimaks.

* * *

 

"Kau sedikit berbeda malam ini."

Jun berkeringat, namun ia dingin, berbeda dengan Akira, yang masih menghela untuk mengatur napas walaupun telah memeluknya dan mengecup keningnya, kini.

"Hmm?"

"Mungkin di bagian kalau kita tak perlu melakukan ini sembunyi-sembunyi. _Man,_ kita seperti pasangan tua yang sudah menikah."

"...Bukankah kita memang sudah menikah?" Akira terlihat mengantuk, dan bingung.

"Kau hanya memberikanku sebuah cincin." Dalam hal ini, Jun menahan kalimatnya sedikit, melihat mata Akira mengabur, mengerjap mengantuk, namun lesu karena ucapannya tidak digubris. Kemudian ia mengecup bibir Akira sedikit, untuk menghiburnya. "cincin tanda janji. Yang tidak ada akhirnya."

"Oh," Akira masih sedikit bingung akan hal ini. Sepertinya ia benar-benar lelah, karena ia terlihat butuh berpikir, panjang. "Apa kau tidak mau menikah? Maksudku, dengan hukum di Paris--"

"Kupikir ada baiknya kita menunggu, hingga Katsuya benar-benar mengerti konsep mengapa kau bercerai dari awal dengan ibunya." Dan Jun tahu, mungkin Akira sudah ingin lelap sehingga walaupun ia mengatakannya sekarang, mungkin nanti Akira akan lupa. Tapi bagi dirinya sendiri, ia, "dan aku ragu bisa memasuki hidupmu lagi dengan status seperti itu, mengingat semua orang tahu bahwa aku setengah adikmu juga."

Mata Akira menggelap, akan hal ini. Maka Jun buru-buru menambahkan. "Tapi paling tidak, aku tetap ingin. Menghabiskan sisa hidupku denganmu, kalau boleh."

"Kalau boleh." Akira mengangkat alisnya, sebelum menguap. "Aku akan melepaskan segalanya bila itu berarti bisa hidup di sisimu."

Dan kemudian, atas konfesi ini, Akira sendiri sudah memejamkan mata dan meletakkan kepalanya di dekat bahu Jun, terus tak lama napasnya memanjang terlelap ke dunia mimpi, sementara Jun mengelusnya, mengelus buku-buku jarinya, dengan sedikit pedih.

"Jangan lupakan Katsuya." Bisik Jun, ketika kemudian kepalanya berbaring, mengatasi kepala Akira, menghirup wangi rambutnya.

Tangan mereka bertautan. Di masing-masing jari manis, cincin kembar itu berpendar dalam kegelapan.

"Ia adalah bagian dari janjimu kepadaku juga."

* * *

 

"Kenapa bukan Paman Jun yang menjemputku?"

Katsuya mendongak, dengan matanya yang hijau, sementara Akira berlutut dan membetulkan scarf-nya yang kotak-kotak, memastikan tali ranselnya sama panjang dan juga menaikkan kaus kakinya yang pendek, merah. Ketika puas, ia mendongak kepada Fumiko--yang berdiri di pintu apartemen dengan gaun dan sweaternya. Dan berusaha tersenyum, walau di antara mereka masih ragu.

Sebelumnya--setiap kali Akira melihatnya, wanita itu akan tersenyum dengan terpaksa dan begitu mendorongnya untuk menjaga baik-baik Katsuya saja. Sekarang, setelah Jun menerangkan semuanya, Akira merasa lebih relaks karena tahu di mana posisinya berada.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu." Akira mengulurkan tangannya, yang diraih oleh Katsuya sendiri, dan mereka berdiri bersiap untuk bertolak dari tempat itu. "Aku akan membawa Katsuya. Tapi--kalau kau ingin bertemu dengannya lagi, dan jika dia ingin, ia akan datang lebih sering mulai sekarang."

"Benarkah?" Katsuya mendongak, dan meloncat dalam sepatu kecilnya. Mengapa ia diperbolehkan memakai sepatu yang sudah usang itu, mata Akira sedikit memincing.

"Kalau kau kesepian kau telepon saja ibu, oke?"

Akira tersenyum supel, untuk pertama kalinya, semenjak mereka--memulai ini, bercerai--ketika Fumiko membungkuk dan menempelkan dahinya dan Katsuya dan mencium pipinya sayang sebelum mereka berpelukan sekali lagi.

Akira juga memeluk Fumiko dengan bersahabat. Dan kemudian mereka pergi.

Di jalan, Katsuya meremas tangannya dan terus mendongak, memasang wajahnya yang khawatir. "Apa ayah marah pada Paman Jun?"

"Ah. Tidak." Akira merogoh saku jasnya yang tidak ia kancingkan, mengeluarkan kunci mobil dan mengantar Katsuya hingga masuk ke kursi penumpang. "Walaupun begitu, lain kali beritahu ayah sebelum kau pergi menyebrang kontinen?"

"Heheh." Anak itu meringis, membuat Akira menghela napas sebelum mengacak rambutnya, dan menutup pintu sembari ia masuk ke kursi pengemudi.

"Apa kita akan menjemput paman Jun sekarang?"

"Ia sudah duluan pergi. Ada pekerjaannya,"

"Oooh..." Katsuya mengayun-ayunkan kakinya.

Akira meliriknya, dan kemudian mencoba memancing kembali percakapan.

"Jadi, apa saja yang kalian berdua lakukan kemarin?"

* * *

 

_"Kau membawanya main panchiko."_

"Ya. Ngomong-ngomong soal negosiasi tadi pagi--"

" _Panchiko_ , Jun! Dia baru sebelas belas tahun-!"

"Aku tidak membiarkannya memasang taruhan sendirian, kau tahu--"

"BUKAN ITU INTINYA."

"Kau bahkan tidak memperbolehkannya main di _arcade_ karena takut dia jatuh. Tolong, Akira."

"Bagaimana kalau dia hilang di antara kerumunan."

"Tuhan, dia sekarang ada di sekolah privat bersama sepleton bodyguard yang kau percaya, menyamar, bahkan seorang adalah gurunya. Ia tidak akan hilang."

Mereka melanjutkan percakapan hingga Akira berhenti berputar dalam kantornya sendiri, dan akhirnya duduk di sofa dengan secangkir kopi untuk meredakan sakit kepalanya. Hingga Jun akhirnya memaksanya untuk kembali ke topik pekerjaan.

"Dengar, soal negosiasi tadi pagi. Kelompok dari Italia itu keras kepala, mereka masih bersikeras menahan anak-anak yang hendak mereka jual ke Russia. Kupikir mereka hanya kesal karena terakhir kali databasenya kubobol, tapi aku benar-benar tidak suka jika yang mereka jual anak-anak..."

Akira meletakkan cangkirnya di meja. Kemudian mengambil telponnya yang satu lagi, memanggil sekertarisnya. "Aku mengerti. Akan kubuat operasi sweeping saja secepatnya, jika mereka menolak untuk bernegosiasi."

"Yo."

"Kau di rumah, sekarang?"

"Tidak, lagi di apartemenku. Mencoba membobol saluran mereka lagi kalau-kalau mereka membuat rencana."

Akira membayangkan Jun duduk di sofanya sendiri dengan berbagai-bagai komputer di sekitarnya, dan mungkin sudah bergelas-gelas cokelat panas, dan menghela napas. Bibirnya melengkung tanpa ia sadar.

"Jangan terlalu banyak minum cokelat, Jun. Batasi gulanya."


End file.
